Akria vs. Videl
by teefy
Summary: Who will Gohan choose- Akria or Videl?


"Yoohoo, Gohan!" Chi-Chi called. "Come back here, you forgot your lunch!"  
  
"Aww, mom," Gohan said. "I'm a teenager! Don't you think I could buy a lunch?"  
  
"No, Gohan, it's better this way. Your father packed some lunch in there, too, you know!"  
  
Gohan took the bag from Chi-Chi, and fell to the ground. "Mom, how did you lift this thing?!"  
  
Chi-Chi laughed. "I know it's heavy, but think of it as training!"  
  
"What did he put in here?" Gohan asked, and peered inside. "53 hamburgers? 50 turkeys?!!? And I can't even begin to list the rest! I can't eat all this! I'll turn into a pig after eating this!"  
  
"Gohan, your father spent a lot of work in that. He sacrificed his food for you," Chi-Chi frowned.  
  
Gohan nodded, and picked up the bag again, not falling.  
  
"Tell that Videl girl I said hi!" Chi-Chi called as Gohan climbed on Nimbus. He turned red.  
  
Videl was flying all over the place. Gohan and Videl had a secret hiding place where they always met each other. Videl gave Gohan a small kiss on his cheek, as they flew forward. Gohan blushed, and they continued.  
  
"I didn't know you rode a cloud," Videl snorted.  
  
"Nimbus? Ol' Nimbus has been with me for quite some time now. Since I was a kid."  
  
"Oh, really?" Videl said, in her not-interested voice.  
  
They arrived at school.  
  
There was a big crowd around a new kid at the entrance. "Huh?" Videl whispered.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Gohan asked.  
  
"This new girl," Gohan's friend, Setior said. "Gorgeous!"  
  
"WOOAHH," Gohan whistled. "What's her name?"  
  
"I don't know," Setior said. "Haven't got the courage to ask yet."  
  
"Gohan, let's go," Videl said, grabbing Gohan's wrist, and yanking him to the building.  
  
"HEY, GOHAN!" Sharpner yelled. "YOU TOGETHER WITH VIDEL?"  
  
Gohan stopped and blushed crimson red. "Uhh, errr, nooooo!" Gohan said.  
  
"Good!" Sharpner grinned.  
  
Videl turned pale, and stepped in front of Gohan. "Sharpner, he is too, so you butt out!"  
  
Gohan turned even redder.  
  
Videl turned back around. "Come on," Videl said.  
  
Gohan slowly followed.  
  
"Gohan, I can't believe you did that," Videl said, when nobody was in the hallway.  
  
"Did what?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You said we weren't together!" Videl snapped.  
  
"Uhhhh…" Gohan paused. "I didn't know…"  
  
"Gohan!!" Videl said, turning pale. "Why do you think I kiss you almost every day?"  
  
Gohan didn't answer.  
  
"You're not dumb," Videl said. "I like you, and you like me. We're girlfriend and boyfriend. Aren't we?"  
  
Gohan just stood still.  
  
"You don't kiss me back, but you're always following me whenever I'm not tugging you. You turn red if I smile at you. I'm not dumb, Gohan, I know you like me!"  
  
"I guess," Gohan said, turning around. "But are we in a relationship?"  
  
Videl turned Gohan back around, and walked close up to him. "Are we?" she asked, and put her head to Gohan's chest. "I think we are."  
  
"Uuee," Gohan said. "I guess we are then."  
  
Videl stepped away. "Are we really? You don't sound to sure."  
  
Gohan thought for a couple moments. "Videl," he said.  
  
"Yes?" Videl said, with her eyes glimmering.  
  
"I don't think we are," Gohan said, embarrassed.  
  
"WHAT? YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T LIKE ME? I LIKE YOU, GOHAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AND ALL THIS TIME! BOY, AM I DUMB!"  
  
"No, no—" Gohan said.  
  
"Who is it then? I bet it's that new girl, huh? Yeah, I bet it is!! You've been secretly dating, eh?"  
  
"No, Videl—"  
  
"Yes, it's true! Isn't it?"  
  
Gohan shut Videl up by kissing her on the lips for a couple minutes.  
  
When he let go, he said, "I didn't say we weren't in a relationship. I like you, too. I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship."  
  
Videl fainted, after a kiss like Gohan's. "Videl!" Gohan yelled. "Help!"  
  
"What's wrong?" a nurse said. "What happened?"  
  
"I-I--- she just fainted," Gohan said, quickly.  
  
In the corner of his eye, Gohan saw the new girl. He backed up into a dark corner, and the new girl was following him!!  
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Akria. What's your name, handsome?"  
  
"G—goh," Gohan blubbered. "Goh---Gohan."  
  
"Gohan? That's so cool! I love that name," Akria said.  
  
"I-I like Akria, too," Gohan said, confused.  
  
"You know, I've been watching you for a couple hours."  
  
"You have? Why?"  
  
"Because you're a handsome hunk," Akria giggled.  
  
Videl, with her eyes blurry, bonked into Akria.  
  
"Excuse me," Akria snapped at Videl. "I'm busy with my boyfriend Gohan."  
  
"What?!!" Gohan yelled. He liked both Videl and Akria, but Akria wasn't his girlfriend!  
  
"GOHAN?" Videl asked. "No! He's mine!"  
  
"Videl…" Sharpner said. "It's okay, baby, Akria and Gohan can be a pair, and so can you and I."  
  
Videl slapped Sharpner and kicked him. "Back off, Sharpner," she snapped.  
  
"Videl—Akria—" Gohan said. "Videl, Akria's not my girlfriend…"  
  
"Oh, yes I am!" Akria said, and grabbed Gohan's neck. "You can't refuse something like this!" and she smeared her lips on Gohan's for the longest time until Videl caught herself and stopped them.  
  
"Gohan…" Videl said, with her eyes shining with tears, "how could you do this?" and with that, she ran off.  
  
"That Videl character," Akria said. "Tsk." Akria tried to kiss Gohan again, but she missed and kissed the wall.  
  
"Gohan!" Akria shouted. "You creep! How dare you! You jerk!"  
  
Gohan dumped Akria (as if they were together), and ran after Videl. "Videl!" Gohan said, stopping, when he saw Sharpner with Videl.  
  
"S'okay, baby," Sharpner cooed Videl. "That Gohan jerk won't come with me here!"  
  
Sharpner forgot about Gohan's strength, and glared at him. "Go away, woman-hater," Sharpner said.  
  
"Woman-hater? I love Videl, and no-one else, so let go of her!" Gohan said at Sharpner, and grabbed his neck.  
  
"Wh…?" Videl whispered, as the Orange High School principal came up.  
  
"Stop this right now and get to your classes," he said sharply.  
  
The three obeyed. Sharpner went to a different class than Gohan and Videl. Hallelujah, Gohan thought and smiled, Sharpner's not here.  
  
After school, Videl and Gohan talked privately. "You love me?" she asked. "What about Akria?"  
  
"I didn't like her," Gohan said quietly. "She liked me, that's all."  
  
"And no-one else?"  
  
"No-one else."  
  
They hugged eachother, and shared a five-minute kiss, until they decided not to keep their parents waiting. "I love you, Gohan," Videl whispered.  
  
NOTE: I wanted to use a different character than Videl, but not anybody real because of trash mail I get (or used to), and to make things fair :) 


End file.
